A Rocking Roommate
by Metallica1147
Summary: Marlene gets another new roommate, but this time her new roommate has a little different taste of music. New OC, only rated T for Lyrics later in the story, and Marlene/OC In Friendship cause I am a Skilen fan. Also my first fan fiction story.
1. The news

_**Author note: Hey people this is my first fan fiction story, so sorry if it's bad. But if u guys think it's good then thanks. Also I use some Metallica songs in my story. Songs I plan to use: the Memory Remains, King Nothing, Nothing else matters, and the Unforgiven Part 1.**_

**A Rocking roommate **

**Chapter 1: The News**

It's a normal Sunday morning, and the penguins are outside doing their usual training routine.

"… And kick, punch, high kick, low kick." as Skipper was ordering his team.

After about half an hour later Marlene decided to give them a visit.

"Hey guys." she said with a big smile on her face.

Skipper then turn around to face Marlene. "Marlene how many times do I have to tell you not to come over when we're training?"

"Sorry, but I thought would have thought you would have got use to it now."

"In your mind maybe." with a raise eye brow, and his flippers crossed.

"Right, well anyway I heard Alice talking on phone and I heard I am getting a new roommate."

Private, Kowalski, and Rico Seamed exited about the news, but not Skipper beascause he still rembers that Marlene's last roommate was a spy.

"Again!" with an angry look on his face.

"Is it that Walrus again? Because we will get rid of her again."

"No Skipper it's not, they said that it's going to be an other otter." has she had a releve look on her face.

But then Skipper said "Or mayby it's a spy from my arch enemy Dr. Blowhole." Marlene just raised her eyebrow looking confuse.

"All come on Skippa what are the odds that Marlenes new roommate is going to be a spy again?" said Private.

Skipper then turn to, and ask Kowalski for options.

"Kowalski tell me the odds of Marlene's new roommate being a spy."

Kowalski then pulled out his clipboard do some caluctions. "Ok there is a 99.9% that Marlene's new roommate is not going to be a spy, and a .1% that it is a spy."

Skipper still not convience putting his fipeer on his chin thinking to himself, and said "Hmm…. I don't like those chances."

Marlene just smile looked at Skipper, and said "Same old Skipper just as paranoid as ever." Saying with a chuckle.

"And same old Marlene still as cute and naïve as allways." chuckling back.

"Watch it." saying playfully then Marlene was heeding back to her own habitat.

* * *

_Well I hope you like it so far. In the next chapter Marlene will meet her new roommate. And you will meet my OC. Please review. _


	2. Welcome to the zoo

_Author note: Cool got a review thanks lol. All right like I promise my OC will be in this chapter, so hear we go._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the zoo**

The next day Marlene was at her habitat just relaxing, and waiting for her new roommate. Around 1'oclock a crate arrived at her habitat, then one of the zookeepers open the crate.

"Their you go little guy, and welcome to your new home." Then the zookeeper walked away.

Marlene walked towards the crate looking for her new roommate.

"Hello?" trying to hear for a response. Then someone answer back.

"Um… hello." saying with a shy look on his face.

Then the otter finally walked out of the crate. Marlene got a good look on him he was a bit taller then her about Kowalski height, he had a bit of darker fur, had the same white spots on his fur, and he had big brown eyes.

Marlene then introduces herself again "Hi their my name is Marlene, and welcome to the zoo." Holding out her paw for a hand shake (or paw shank I don't whatever you want to call it.)

"Hi my name is Brandon good to meet you, and thanks." Shaking her paw with a little smile on his face, but Marlene could tell he was a bit nervous.

"Wow it's much nicer hear then I thought." Just looking around.

"Yeah that's what I said when I first came to this zoo." Said Marlene.

"What zoo did you come from Brandon?' she asks.

"I came all the way the Sacramento zoo in California. And I tell you it was a rough move." Looking very sad with that said.

Then Marlene said "You Came all from California? That's the state I came from to."

"Wow don't we live in a small world then." That really made him fell better knowing he not the only one from California.

"Well why don't you bring you stuff in the cave, and we will get you settle in."

"All right that sounds great."

He had a few stuff that was in the crate. He had his MP3 player, a pillow, and his own little electric guitar. (So an otter has a electric guitar so what it's my story, and don't ask me how he got cause I don't know either.) As Brandon was putting his stuff in his new home Marlene noticed his guitar.

"You play the guitar?"

"Uh, oh yeah I have been playing for almost a year now, and I am pretty good at it to."

"Do you play Spanish guitar?" hoping for a yes.

"No just the electric and a bit of acoustic, but not Spanish sorry."

Marlene was looking kind of disappointed knowing that that was her favorite instrument.

"Maybe I can still play for you a little later if you want."

"Ok sure. Hey how about we meet some of the neighbors so you can get to know some of the animals a little bit?"

"All right sure why not." He agreed

Then Brandon and Marlene went over to visit the penguins.

* * *

_All right hoped you like the chapter. In the next chapter Brandon, and the Penguins will meet. So stay tune and see what happens._


	3. Meet the penguins

_Author note: I want to give a shout out to my new friend SkullShovel. Thanks for being the first to read, and review about my story. _

* * *

Chapter **3: Meet the Penguins **

The penguins are inside their h.q. taking a break after a long day of training. Then a little later Brandon and Marlene arrived at the penguin's habitat.

_Knock, knock_. Then the door open.

"Hey guys" as she always say.

As the penguins turned around they noticed Marlene was hear, and waved to her, but then Private noticed a tall otter behind her.

"Marlene who is that behind you?" asked private.

"Oh this is my new roommate Brandon. Brandon this is Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico."

"Hello." As Brandon introduce himself.

Then the rest of the penguins introduce themselves in their own way. Private just gave a simple hello, and so did Kowalski. Rico way of introducing himself was giving Brandon a stick of TNT.

"Um… thanks I think." Not really knowing what to do with it, but he didn't want say no because he didn't to be rude.

Then Skipper stared to examine Brandon to see if he was a spy or not.

"Ok I'll bite what are you doing?" Asked Brandon

"I'm looking to see if you're a spy."

"A spy? Why would you think I'm spy?"

"You can never be too sure. All right your story checks out for now, but just know I got my eye on you." saying with a serious face.

Then Skipper turned to Marlene.

"All right nothing for you to worry about Marlene he is not a spy, but if he gives you any trouble just let me know, and I will take care of him."

"I seriously doubt that will happen Skipper. Brandon really seems like a nice guy, so no need to worry earthier ok?"

"Ok Marlene just looking out for you."

With that said it made Brandon think to himself.

_Just looking out for her? What does he mean by- oh I think I get it now._

Then with a little chuckle he knew exactly what Skipper meant, and now he knew how Skipper felt for her.

"Well we're going now. see you guys later." said Marlene

The penguins waved good-bye, and the otters left to go meet some of the other animals in the zoo.

* * *

_Sorry that the chapter was shot this the best I can think of so far. And I think you guys knew what I meant of what Brandon was thinking of . That's going to come in the story later. In the next chapter the first song(or lyrics) will be in the story, and Marlene will find out what kind of music Brandon likes. Keep reading, and review._


	4. Metal

_**Author note: I may have forgot to mention that the songs used in this story are not owned by me, or made up. All the songs where made by Metallica.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Metal **

After a tour around the zoo Marlene and Brandon finally got back to their own habitat.

"Thanks for showing me around the zoo Marlene."

"No problem." said Marlene.

"And I tell you there's a lot strange animals around this zoo, especial those penguins, and lemurs."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but their really nice once you get to know them."

"Even that one lemur that thinks he's king?" Raising his eyebrow.

"Well yeah he becomes a pain most of the time, but I see the good in people." Saying with a little smile.

"You know that's why I like you Marlene I never meat a person such as nice as you. Ever one else I meat is just either mean, obnoxious, or just playing weird."

"Thanks Brandon that's really nice of you to say."

Both of them where happy. Both knowing that there are all ready becoming good friends. A few minutes later of talking Brandon deiced to listen to his MP3 player. Then Marlene noticed the little device, and then asked him.

"What's that?"

"Oh this is my MP3 it lets me listen to my music."

"Really what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Metal."

Marlene looked confuse not familiar with that kind of music.

"Metal? I never heard of that kind of music before."

"Well can't say I'm surprise need to have a different kind of taste for this kind of music."

Then he asked.

"Do you want to listen to a song?"

"Um… ok."

Then Brandon stands up, and to go sit next to Marlene on her rock bed, and turn on his MP3. He stared to look for a song then a found a good song to show her.

"Ah hears one from my favorite band Metallica. This song is called The Memory Remains."

He put one ear phone in his ear, and Marlene put the other one in her ear. Then he pressed play, and the song stared.

_Fortune Fame_

_Mirror Vain_

_Gone Insane_

_But the memory remains_

_Heavy rings on fingers wave_

_Another star denies the grave_

_See the nowhere crowd, cry the_

_Nowhere tears of honor_

_Like twisted vines that grow_

_Hide and swallow mansions whole_

_And dim the light of already faded _

_Prima Donna_

_Fortune Fame_

_Mirror Vain_

_Gone Insane-_

_Insane_

_Fortune, Fame_

_Mirror Vain_

_Gone Insane-_

_But the memory remains_

_Heavy rings hold cigarettes _

_Up to lips that time forgets_

_While the Hollywood sun sets behind _

_Your back_

_Just listen they play my song_

_Ash to ash_

_Dust to dust_

_Fade to black_

_Fortune Fame_

_Mirror Vain_

_Gone Insane-_

_Insane _

_Fortune Fame_

_Mirror vain_

_Gone Insane-_

_Dance little tin Goddess_

_Nananananana nananada nananananana_

_Nanananadana_

_Nanananana nananada nananananana_

_Nanananadana_

_Drift away _

_Fade away_

_Little tin goddess_

_Ash to ash_

_Dust to dust _

_Fade to black_

_Fortune Fame_

_Mirror Vain _

_Gone Insane-_

_Insane_

_Fortune Fame_

_Mirror Vain_

_Gone Insane-_

_But the memory remains_

_Ash to ash _

_Dust to dust_

_Fade to black…_

_The memories remain_

_Yeah_

_To this faded prima Donna _

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah! _

_(Guitar Solo for about 20 seconds)_

_Dance little tin goddess dance_

_Nanananana nananada nananananana_

_Nanananadna_

_Nananananana nananada nanananana_

_Nanananadana_

**End of song**

After the song was over Brandon turned to Marlene

"So what do you think?"

"Um… well it's definitely nothing like I ever heard of." Not really knowing what to say.

"You don't like don't you?" Saying straight forward.

"No I wouldn't say that is just…" she paused. Then Brandon interrupted.

"Look its ok if you don't like it, not everyone does. I just wish you don't judge me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Well because… you see." He paused for a second then he continued.

"Back at my old zoo I was the only one who listen to this kind of music, and everyone would judge me, and it just made me feel sad."

Then he put his head down looking sad. Then Marlene spook up.

"Aw come on Brandon its ok. Look I promise I won't judge you. Do you believe me?"

Brandon just shook his head, but it did make him feel better. Then she gave him a little hug.

"Thanks Marlene I really appreciate it." Just hugging her back.

"All right it's getting late we better go to bed" Said Marlene while yawing.

"Yeah I'm getting tired too."

Then they both went to bed.

* * *

_Aw that was sweat of Marlene not to judge Brandon. Well hoped you liked that chapter. In the next chapter there will be another song, but only this time it wont come out of a MP3 it's going to be coming out of a guitar. In other words Brandon going to be rocking out with the guitar. Keep reading, and review._


	5. Where's your crown King Nothing!

_Author note: All right for all of you Julian fans I put him in this chapter. But theirs bad news at the same time if you're a Julian fan and the title speaks for it's self. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Where's your crown King Nothing!**

The next day Brandon and Marlene deiced to spend the day with the penguins so Brandon can get to know them a little better. Private and Marlene where watching a soap opera on T.V, Kowalski is working on a new invention, Rico is brushing his girlfriends hair (or doll whatever you what to call it), and Skipper was questioning Brandon to see if there's anything suspicious about him.

"Are you from Denmark?"

"No."

"Have you ever been to Denmark?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone from Denmark?"

"No."

"Do you have any contacts form Denmark?"

"No, and I have a question for you. Why do you keep asking me so many questions about Denmark?"

"That's classified."

"Ok then any more questions?"

"Just one more. Are you, or ever have been a hippie?"

"A hippie? You got to be kidding me, and to answer your question no I haven't."

"All right now your story fully checks out now."

With that said Brandon was revived that all those questions where finally over. Skipper then went to the fridge to get a soda when all of sudden loud music stared playing, and guess where it came from? Yup none other from the lemur habitat.

"Where is that music coming from?" Asked Brandon.

"That music is coming from the lemurs." replied Kowalski.

"And do they do this every night?"

"Unfortunately yes." said Skipper.

Then Skipper asked Kowalski for options.

"Kowalski give me options of how we can stop that music from playing so we can enjoy the rest of our day."

"Ok I got two."

"All right let me hear them."

"First we could ask them to stop the music."

Skipper then slapped Kowalski on the back of his head.

"You should know better that will never work especial when it comes to that ringtail."

"Ok option number 2 we could go over there, and beat the living day lights out of him."

Skipper thought that over then he answered.

"As much as I want to do that, we can't it's not the penguin way."

"Ok then I got nothing."

Skipper then looked at the others of any ideas.

"Private?"

"Sorry sir I got nothing either."

"Rico?"

"KABOOM!" Then spitting out sticks of TNT.

"Not this time Rico. Not after what happen last time."

"Oh" Then he put his head down looking disappointed.

"Ok Marlene do you have an idea?"

"No sorry Skipper."

"How about you Brandon?"

"Me?" Looking a little surprise.

"Sure why not?"

Brandon stared to think.

"Does he believe in any suppression?"

"Well he does believe in this one thing called the sky sprits." Said Kowalski.

"And he as a boom box right?"

"Yep." Coming from Rico.

"Then I think I have an idea, and all I need is my CD I have back in our habitat, and my guitar."

Then Brandon explains the plan to the others.

_~Lemurs habitat~_

"Dance my lemurs dance!" shouted Julian

All three lemurs where dancing. Then the penguins and otters arrived at their habitat.

"Hello neighbors did you come to join our dance party?"

"Actually ringtail we want you to stop this music you been at it for three hours straight." Announced Skipper.

"And what makes you think that I going to listen to you?"

Then Brandon stepped in.

"Because you may be a king, but you need to listen to your people of what fair, and not fair."

"Says who?"

"Says the sky sprits."

Julian then gasped.

"Did you say the sky sprits?" Looking scared.

"Yes, and actually they want me to explain to what will happen if you don't do what they say."

Brandon then got his guitar, put the CD in, and stared playing the song "King Nothing." As the song stared it stared off silent then becoming louder and louder by each second.

"I have a felling that this song I don't dance to right?"

"No the only thing you need to do is listen to every word I have to say."

Then he stared singing.

_Wish I may wish I might_

_Have this I wish tonight _

_Are you satisfied?_

_Dig for gold dig for fame_

_You dig to make your name_

_Are you pacified?_

_All the wants you waste_

_All the things you've chased_

_And it all crashes down_

_And you break your crown_

_And you point your finger but there's no_

_One around_

_Just want one thing _

_Just play the king_

_But the castle' crumbled and you're_

_Left with just a name_

_Where's your crown King Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Where's your crown?_

_Hot and cold bought and sold _

_A heart as hard as gold _

_Yeah are you satisfied _

_Wish I might wish I may_

_You wish you life away_

_Are you pacified?_

_All the wants you waste_

_All the things you've chased_

_And it all crashes down_

_And you break your crown_

_And you point your point your finger but there's no_

_One around_

_Just want on thing _

_Just to play the king_

_But the castle's crumbled and you're _

_Left with just a name_

_Where's your crown King Nothing_

_Down nothing_

_Come on where's your crown?_

Then Brandon starts playing the guitar solo, and doing it all so good not missing a note, or chord

_Huh!_

Then starts playing the second half of the solo. Then the solo ended, but not the song. Then he got down on his knees put his paws together like he was about to pray then he continued singing.

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have this wish I wish tonight_

_I want that star_

_I want it now_

_I want it all and I don't care how_

Then he got up, and stared to get in Julian face and continued from their.

_Careful what you wish_

_Careful what you say_

_Careful what you wish you may regret it_

_Careful what you wish you just might _

_Get it_

_Then it all crashes down_

_And you break your crown_

_And you point your finger but there's no_

_One around_

_Just want one thing _

_Just to play the king_

_But the castle's crumbled and you're _

_Left with just a name _

_WHERE'S YOUR CROWN KING NOTHING!!!!!!_

_Nothing _

_Mmm no you're just nothing_

_Where's your crown king nothing _

_Absolutely nothing'_

_Off to never-never land._

**End of song **

After the song was over all the others just stared at Brandon, like what just happen. Brandon then realizes he may have taken this idea too far due to the fact that the song scared Julian half to death. He only wanted to help the penguins. Then he just went back to the otter habitat. Marlene wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. Brandon was then gone.

* * *

_Oh no Brandon's worst fear is back from when he was at his old zoo. How will Marlene confront Brandon? You just are going to have to wait until the next chapter. Please review _


	6. Nothing else matters

_Author note: Just a warning the song in this chapter is very sad so be prepared._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nothing Else Matters**

The next morning Marlene woke up, and she looked over at Brandon's bed to see if he was there. He was but he was still a sleep with his pillow over his head. Marlene wanted to talk to him about last night, but for now she just let him sleep. So she deiced to go out side for a swim. After a half an hour of swimming she got out, but then she stared to hear a sound. It sounded like a guitar, and it was coming from inside her cave. As she got closer she saw Brandon playing the guitar, but it wasn't anything like Brandon would play. It sounded like a sad song. As Brandon was playing the intro he raised his head up then he noticed Marlene was right there he was about to stop, but then he realized that he needed to play this song to some one, some one close to him, some like Marlene then he stared singing.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters _

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you _

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_So close no matter how far_

_It couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_(Guitar solo number 1.)_

While he was playing the solo Marlene stared to cry, and so did Brandon. Even thou he played, and listen to this song so many times he felt like he need to cry to this song right hear, and now

_(Stared singing again but this time more acoustic.)_

_I never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters _

_Trust I seek and I find in you _

_Every day for us something new _

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do _

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_Yeah!_

_(Guitar solo number 2)_

When Brandon stared playing this solo he put more emotion in the solo then ever like it was the last guitar solo he was going to play in his life. More tears dropped form both of their eyes. Then the last solo ended, and sang the finally words of the song.

_So close no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trusting who we are _

_No nothing else matters._

**End of song.**

Marlene wiped the tears off her face, then she spook.

"Wow Brandon that song was beautiful, and very sad."

"Yeah I know, usually I don't play the song much only when I'm felling sad"

"You mean from last night?"

"Right."

"Look so Julian got scared he'll get over it."

"No it's not that, it's just… the way every one looked at me it was like they thought I was crazy, or just playing mad."

"No Brandon they are just not use to that kind of music."

"I guess your right, but I just wish there where some way of them understanding my kind of music like the song I just played for you."

Before Marlene could say anything Brandon just walked away. then Marlene came up with an idea that could help Brandon.

* * *

_Marlene got an idea what could it be, and can it really help Brandon? Marlene's idea will be reviled in the next chapter until then review, and stay tune._


	7. An Idea

**Chapter 7: An Idea **

A few hours pasted after Brandon played his song for Marlene, and she still had her idea. Now she just had to tell him, and see what he thinks. Marlene then walks up to Brandon.

"Hey Brandon can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I was thinking about how you wanted the animals in the zoo to understand your kind of music, and I think I have an idea."

"Ok what's your idea?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you play a song for the zoo."

"You mean like a performance for the whole zoo?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"Well why not?"

"Because everyone is going to think that I'm going to play a loud heavy metal song like I did last night."

"That's why you're going to play a song like the one you played for me a few hours ago."

"But what if they don't believe that I'm going to play a song like that.?"

"Don't worry I will try to convince them, and also I'll try to get the penguins to help out."

Brandon still didn't know what to say, he thought this was a good idea, but was wondering if it will work. Marlene then told him.

"Look how about I give you some time to think about this, and give me your answer by tomorrow?"

"All right I'll think this through, and give you my answer tomorrow."

"Ok Brandon and thanks."

"Sure."

* * *

_I know the chapter was short, but it was the best I could for this chapter._

_Well In the next chapter Brandon will give his answer to Marlene. Will it be yes, or no? You just going to have to wait, and find out._


	8. Decision Time

**Chapter 8: Decision Time**

The next day Brandon finally mad up his mind. Now he walks up to Marlene to tell her.

"Morning Marlene."

"Morning Brandon do you have an answer?"

"Yeah**."**

"So what do you say?"

He took a deep breath, then he smile.

"My answer yes."

Marlene then jumped for joy.

"All right Brandon and trust me this will work."

"Don't worry I have faith in you Marlene."

"Thanks now I'm going to see if the penguins will help."

"You do that I going to stay hear, and think of what song I'm going to play."

"Ok see you in a few minutes."

_~Penguins Habitat~_

"Ok boys today's training exercise is I'm going to use this tennis ball machine to shoot baseballs at you, and you need to dodge them."

"Skippa if you're using a tennis ball machine why are you using baseballs?"

"Because they hurt more."

"Oh dear." Private was then looking scared.

Then before Skipper could press start Marlene came.

"Hey guys."

"Marlene how many times do I have to tell you not to come over when we're training? It's like a regular thing you do now."

"I know Skipper, and I apologize, but I need you're guys help."

"What kind of help?"

"Well I was wondering if you guys are willing to help me coming to Brandon's performance, and helping me spared the word."

Then Private said.

"I don't know Marlene the music he plays kind of scares me."

"That's why I want to do this he feels no one understand his kind of music, and he wants to play a song for everyone that you guys might like."

"Marlene we are a fully train elite team we don't have time to go to little concerts just because Brandon is feeling bad."

"All come on Skipper please not just for Brandon but for me."

Marlene then put her paws together getting a little closer to Skippers face giving him a sad puppy dog look. Skipper then blushed a little bit.

"Uh… well I guess we'll help out."

"All right thanks guys I'll go tell Brandon the good news and you guys go spread the word."

Marlene then went back to her habitat to go tell Brandon.

* * *

_All right Marlene plan is all coming together. In the next chapter the last song of the story will be played. Will the animals finally understand his kind of music, or will it just be the same? All this will be reviled in the next chapter. Please review._


	9. Show Time

_Author note: For any Skillene fans who are reading this I put a little Skillene moment in this chapter hope you like it. Also another sad song in this chapter._

**Chapter 9: Show time**

Tonight is the night where Brandon finally plays his song for the zoo, and he is felling very nervous, not only of what the rest of the animals will think of his song, but not to mess up the song while playing. All of the zoo animals where right outside the souvenir shop. All of smaller animals (like the penguins, and lemurs) where sitting on chairs in front of the stage (or table whatever you want to call it) while all of the bigger animals had to stand behind them. As Skipper was about to take his seat he noticed Marlene was sitting a few chairs over then he deiced to make his move.

"Hey there Marlene."

"Oh hi Skipper."

"Do you mind if share this chair with you?"

Marlene was speechless looking surprise that Skipper actually was asking this question. Then Marlene just nodded her head, and skipper sat right next to her in.

"So what kind of song is Brandon going to play?" Asked Skipper.

"A very beautiful song."

"Really how beautiful?"

"Beautiful enough for me to do this."

She then rests her head on Skipper's chest. Skipper was shocked not knowing what to do, or say, but then he just played along, and put his flipper around her arm.

~_ Backstage (or whatever you want to call it) ~_

As Brandon was getting ready for the show he was looking at the crowd to see how big it was. Then he noticed Skipper and Marlene together. He had a big smile on his face, and then said to himself.

"Well would look at that Skipper and Marlene are holding each other. I knew they liked each other I just knew it, and I have to say they look so cute together like that."

He then chuckled to himself. Then he realized it was time for the show. He took a deep breath, and walked up on stage. The animals gave him a warm welcome then he walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you now before I start I just want to say that this song comes form the bottom of my heart so enjoy."

He stared the song of playing on an acoustic guitar. Then after a few measures switched to his electric played the rest of the intro. After 54 seconds he began to sing.

_New blood joins this earth_

_And quickly he's subdued _

_Through constant pained disgrace_

_The young boy learns their rules _

_With time the child draws in_

_This whipping boy done wrong_

_Deprived of all his thoughts _

_The young man struggles on and on he's_

_Known_

_A vow unto his own _

_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been _

_What I've felt _

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown _

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

Switched to the acoustic for a bit then goes back to the electric.

_They dedicate their lives_

_To running all of his_

_He tries to please them all_

_This bitter man he is_

_Throughout his life the same_

_He's battled constantly _

_This fight he cannot win_

_A tired man they see no longer cares_

_The old man then prepares_

_To die regretfully _

_That old man here is me_

_What I've felt_

_What I've Known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be _

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt _

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never free _

_Never me_

_So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

He goes back on the acoustic one more time for two more measures, and then he starts goes back on the electric to play his solo. As he looks though the crowd to see what they think so far, and by the looks of it everybody was feeling this song. Private was sobbing his eyes out, Kowalski was even crying a little bit, Rico was just waving his flippers in the air enjoying the song, Skipper and Marlene where still holding each other, and ect. As Brandon was playing his solo he was being to be one with the music like he always does just on his knees looking up in the night sky just playing the song, and just enjoying every minute of this moment. The solo ended, and sang the rest of the song.

_What I've felt _

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be _

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been _

_What I've felt _

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown _

_Never free _

_Never me _

_So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

_Whoa-whoa_

_Never free_

_Never me _

_So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

_You labeled me _

_I'll label you_

_So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

_You labeled me _

_I'll label you_

_So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

_Never free _

_Never me _

_So I dub thee "Unforgiven"_

**End of Song**

After the song was over everyone cheered for him. In that moment Brandon finally realized that everyone finally understands his kind of music. Brandon had a big smile on his face knowing that now he's home.

* * *

_All right everyone finally understands Brandon's kind of music the moment he was waiting for. Now the story is still not done I'm still going top put one more chapter after this so stay tuned._


	10. Saying Thanks

**Chapter 10: Saying thanks**

Later that night Brandon and Marlene where at their habitat just enjoying the rest of their night. Then Brandon began to speak.

"Hey Marlene I just want to say thanks for being such a good friend to me."

"No problem Brandon and thanks for being such a good friend to, and for being the best roommate I could ask for."

"You're welcome."

Both of them just smiled knowing that they where now best friends, but then Brandon said this.

"You know I see why Skipper likes you. You really know how to make some one happy, and I know you like him to."

Marlene's eyes just widen, and stared to blush.

"What I do not like Skipper."

"Then why where you resting you're head on his chest?"

"You saw that?"

"You guys where sitting in the chair right in front of me when I was performing, and I'm pretty sure everyone else saw it to."

Marlene was embarrassed, and was still blushing. Then she just said

"Look I do not like Skipper end of story."

"But-"

"End of story!"

"All right sorry to get you mad."

"It's all right, and I'm sorry I snapped at you I guess I'm just tired. I think I'm going to bed."

"All right you go now I'll come in a minute."

"Ok good night Brandon."

"Goodnight Marlene."

Then Marlene just walked in her cave to go to bed. After Marlene was out of site Brandon then laugh to himself, and said.

"Poor Marlene is in denial, but I know sooner or later she is going to admit that she likes him, and Skipper will probably do the same I know they will one of these days."

**The End**

* * *

_Well I hope you guys liked my story. Please review, and give me your final thoughts about my story, and my OC. And Please don't say anything about my spelling, grammar errors, or anything else like that because I already know. And it's not all my fault you would have a hard time writing stories to if you had a learning disability. Also if you guys think I should make a sequel to this story let me know. But either way I plan to make my next story Skilen related. _


End file.
